


Senses Capture

by AndWeMutate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: "The muses remained silent. Cecil was lost without their guidance."Cecil is unable to create music without the ever-present voices of the muses to guide him. However, an interesting dream may reignite his ability to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a year and a half ago for a prompt challenge I was attempting to do with a friend. Fell off the horse for that, surprise surprise, but I wasn't exactly dissatisfied with this piece so I figured I'd post it. If you squint, there's some sort of shippy undertones but for the most part, it's just...a thing? I guess?

The muses spoke to Cecil and they did so in a delicate whisper. When they hummed sweetly into the prince’s ear, the words flowed from his lips and a beautiful melody filled the room. When the muses spoke to him, making music was effortless. He enjoyed being guided by the muses, by that unseen force that allowed him to share his music with the world. When the words of his songs touched those around him, his heart filled with a warmth that was unmatched, a feeling that made his entire body tingle.

His inspiration was the princess who had showed him so much kindness. She was beautiful and caring. However, as of late, her presence alone was not enough to motivate Cecil. Normally, simply being around Haruka would bring forth the thought of a new and beautiful melody, a tune that would linger in his heart, however lately…that did not happen when he was around Haruka.

The muses were silent.

This confused the prince. When he was alone, he spoke to the muses in earnest. He was distressed and concerned, believing that the muses had perhaps left him. He asked why the presence of his greatest influence did not yield the beautiful music he had grown accustomed to. He looked up to the stars from his comfortable spot in the tree and pleaded with the muses for an answer.

The muses remained silent. Cecil was lost without their guidance. He found himself drawn to sleep, eyes fluttering shut as darkness overtook his senses. That darkness was momentary; his subconscious was filled with colors and sounds he had never seen or heard. Vivid hues and melodious tunes seduced him and the wide-eyed prince was entranced and bewitched by what he was seeing and hearing. In the swirling array of colors, a distinct orange hue was prominent. Cecil reached out to touch the silky shade, his fingertips warmed by its presence. Never had his heart raced like this before and never had he seen something so beautiful. Cecil was enamored by the sight before him and he continued to inch closer and closer to that stunning display before him, desperate to feel that color and allow it to envelope him. His fingertips were so close…

Before he could touch what he desperately wanted to touch, his body was jolted awake and when his eyes opened, his hand was extended…as if he was trying to capture what had eluded him in his dream. Cecil’s heart pounded and the world around him spun. That dream was more vivid and alive than anything he had created since the muses had silenced themselves. That feeling was reminiscent of whenever Haruka smiled…but intensified tenfold.

The feeling was nameless and Cecil was constantly followed by the remnants of that beautiful, euphoric dream. The nights that followed were sleepless as he watched the darkness consume the room. The prince desperately tried to recreate the dream he could not forget, trying to piece together the fragments of the emotions that had overtaken him that night. He tried, to no avail, to reconstruct that blissful feeling and every time he tried, the feeling seemed to slip further and further from his grasp. It was a torture that Cecil had never known before.

Sleep continued to elude him. The buzzing in his ears was the final remaining remnants of that dream, that otherworldly experience he wished to relive. It was a siren’s song and it was bound to be the demise of the young prince if he was not able to find its source.

It wasn’t until a week of sleeplessness had passed that Cecil found lying in bed difficult. He slipped from the room and wandered the halls, eyes tracing the floor beneath his feet. His body felt heavy and his mind hadn’t the strength to wander. He believed this would be the end of him creating the music the muses intended for him. He hadn’t a single shred of inspiration since that bewitched dream had refused to return and he felt drained. The muses would not guide him and that hauntingly beautiful melody would no—

From down the hall, Cecil heard a voice that was familiar, eerily so. It filled the hall and it beckoned Cecil. Losing control of his body, the prince crept towards the sound. The closer he came to its source, the faster his heart began to race. This was the song from his dream, the angelic hum that had eluded him, the melody that was torture to be without!

The muses had brought the song back to Cecil!

Before he had fully realized it, Cecil had pulled the door open and he stood in the doorway, panting and wide-eyed. He had found the source of the sound, found the siren whose song had entranced him. Green eyes focused on the only being in the room and all of a sudden, he could hear the whispers of the muses again. They filled his heart with warmth and they filled his head with the melodic murmurs he hadn’t heard in what felt like an eternity.

Was this the source of his new inspiration?

“Hm?” The person Cecil was staring at looked up, a sly and almost knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Is there something you need, Cesshi?”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cesshi' or 'Ceci' is the nickname that Ren calls Cecil. Again, it's a little shippy if you squint~


End file.
